


Who You Are (Indefinite Hiatus)

by call_me_bon



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dogs, Dorks, Fluff, Heterochromia, M/M, Pining, ereri, riren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2018-04-30 10:16:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5160041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/call_me_bon/pseuds/call_me_bon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt I saw on Tumblr: 'Hey neighbor it appears your dog likes me a thousand times better than your partner and they're jealous and I'm sorry but not really because helllooooo there'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mia, the Furry Wingman

“Who the f--- are you?” Levi asked, staring at the creature currently blocking his front door. The dog seemed to perk up and wag its tail. Kneeling down, Levi noticed it’s two different colored eyes. _Interesting,_ he thought as he reached out a hand slowly, letting the dog sniff him. When it seemed she was pleased, he gently grabbed her collar, looking for a tag.

  “Well Mia, your owner is stupid. They put your name but no contact info,” he grumbled. The dog merely cocked her head at him. “I’m going to regret this,” Levi sighed. Unlocking the front door, he picked up his groceries before walking in. Noticing that Mia was waiting patiently outside, he called, “Yeah, you can come. I’m not heartless. It’s going to get really cold tonight. ”

  Surprisingly the dog seemed to be pretty smart and laid down on the ground near the couch. Putting away the groceries quickly, Levi called up Hange. Four-Eyes would have a ball since she was a vet. “Hello my favorite munchkin,” the familiar voice greeted.

  “I have a dog,” he started, then stopped letting the brunette squeal. “It’s not mine. I don’t know what breed, but her name is Mia and she was sitting outside of my hous-”

  “I’m coming over,” Hange interrupted, then hung up.

  Staring at the phone, Levi groaned before turning to face the unusually quiet animal. Walking over to the couch and sitting down, Levi was pleased as Mia didn’t try to jump on him. “Well I guess your owner did something right,” he mused.  

  Levi was in the middle of watching some random show; when an incessant knocking sounded on his door. Mia jumped to her feet but didn’t bark. Raising an eyebrow at this, Levi went to answer it. Before he could even completely open the door, Hange was inside. “Oh my goodness! Levi, look at her eyes!” the veterinarian cried. “This is an absolutely gorgeous Australian Shepherd and she didn’t even bark. Ooh before I forget, here’s some dog supplies you’ll need.”

  “Yeah, yeah, but she’s also some idiot’s dog,” Levi cut in, eyeing the bag of things they had put down. Hange didn’t seem to be paying attention as they attempted to reach a hand out towards the dog. Mia’s ear lay flat and her tail went between her legs as she let out a little whine.

  “Aww poor baby, she’s been abused or something,” Hange said. “Maybe that’s why she’s here.”

  “She let me pet her,” Levi muttered.

  “Well they are supposed to be a good judge of character,” they replied. This earned a snort from Levi. “Oh hush, little grump. You’re a big softie at heart.” Hange laughed even as Levi swatted at them. Suddenly their phone rang. “Hello? Uh huh, yeah. Okay bye,” Hange answered. “Well I just got called into work, Dr. Ral is sick today. Keep me updated on Mia!”

  Watching Four-Eyes drive off, Levi decided to check out the contents of the bag. There were a food and water bowl, food, cleaning supplies for accidents, treats, and a leash. “Tch, you probably need to be taken out,” he said. Not wanting to deal with the owner possibly seeing him walking Mia and accusing him of dognapping, Levi lead the dog to his backyard.

   Opening the sliding glass door, he walked out with the shepherd in tow. She did her business then came back to his side, looking up at him. Huffing to himself, Levi opened the treat bag and gave one to her. He then headed back in to start dinner, while Mia resigned to lying in the kitchen entrance.

~   

   Frantic knocking sounded on Levi’s door the next morning. He cursed whatever god there was above who seemed to hate him. Climbing out of this bed, Levi begrudgingly went to answer the door while Mia barely opened an eye. He may or may not have let her in his bed last night.

   “I’m so sorry to bother you, but have you seen my dog?” a male voice asked, tone filled with worry.

    _It is too early for this_ , he thought as he tried not to check out the stranger before him. Clearing his throat, he finally responded, “What’s their name?”

    “Her name is Mia. She’s an Australian shepherd, with different one green eye and one blue,” the brunette said, then seemed to realize something. “Oh sorry, I’m Eren, your neighbor.” Levi watched as a blush took over Eren’s features. _Cute._

    Levi studied the fidgeting figure before him, finally deciding that Eren was trustworthy. Turning to face inside, he called out, “Mia!” The pup soon came trotting in with her tongue lolling out. She seemed to recognize Eren’s scent and darted towards him with tail wagging. Said boy’s eyes lit up as a big grin overtook his face.

     _It is way too f---ing early for this_ , Levi thought as he fought his own smile. He silently cursed, when Eren turned to face him with those damn bright eyes. “Thank you so much…” the boy trailed off.

    “Levi,” the raven-haired man offered.

    “Thank you, Levi,” Eren continued. “I’m sorry for any inconveniences. Is there anything I can do?”

     Before he even realized what he was saying, Levi replied, “Just keep smiling.”


	2. Meet the Boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well as the title says, you get to meet Eren's boyfriend ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the positive feedback :D  
> I was honestly really happy and surprised with how many comments, kudos, and even bookmarks this has gotten.

     It had now been a week since that fateful day and Levi hadn't seen ~~Eren~~ [Mia](http://cdn-www.dailypuppy.com/media/dogs/anonymous/5970/2008070157097_2573381248_65db5e302f_b.jpg_w450.jpg) much since. Truthfully he liked that dog. She was clean, quiet, and well-behaved.

     Today was another boring day of winter. He'd gone for a short run earlier, then came home and took a shower. Ever since then, he'd been in his living room, alternating between reading and watching TV.

     Suddenly, scratching sounded on his front door. Closing his book, Levi stood up and stretched before opening the door. “What the hell are you doing here?”

     The familiar pup just sat there and wagged her tail. Rubbing his temples, Levi threw on some proper clothing then picked up the shepherd. “C’mon, as much as I don’t hate you, you are someone else's dog,” he sighed.

     Walking towards his neighbor's house, Levi mentally began practicing what he was going to say. Maybe he was being a little ridiculous, but it's not his fault he had to live next to someone so, well nice on the eyes. Knocking on the door, Levi held Mia so she was facing him.

     “I still don't understand why you like me,” he said. “You're a strange dog. I mean I can see why you’re off put by Hange, they’re crazy.” Apparently Levi was too busy talking to the dog because suddenly he heard a snort.

     “Nice, do you not have actual friends?” a person who most definitely was not Eren mocked.

     “I’d rather talk to her than you,” Levi snapped. He noticed how Mia seemed to be glaring at the stranger before them, too. “Seems like Mia doesn’t want to talk to you either.”

     “Well she’s a stupid bi-” before the idiot could finish, another voice intervened.

     “Oh hi, Levi,” Eren grinned. “Wait, Mia got out again? Ian, I thought you closed the gate.”

     “I thought I did, sorry babe,” Ian murmured, feigning guilt. It made Levi cringe.

     “Sorry again,” Eren apologized with a sheepish grin. Shrugging it off, Levi handed over the pup before turning to leave without a word. _Stupid, stupid, stupid_.

   

     When Mia appeared at his house for the next day, Levi wasn’t surprised. “Come on in,” he said. He’d rather have the dog with him than around Eren’s apparent prick of a boyfriend, Ian.

     This continued throughout that week, Mia would show up at his house, hang out there, and then he’d either eventually return her to Eren or the brunette would come and get her himself. Levi had become quite fond of the puppy and he even went as far as continuing to buy her food. Mia had eventually warmed up to Hange, too, as they loved to randomly visit Levi.

     It was evening now, Levi was reading a book with Mia by his side. He’d occasionally pet her or scratch behind her ears. The quiet, peaceful atmosphere was broken by loud knocking on the door. With a deep sigh, Levi put a bookmark in his book before standing to answer. “Hopefully it’s Eren because it’s already 11,” Levi said.           

     Opening the door, he was hit by the cold air. Before him was a sniffling and shivering mess.

“Who do I need to kill?” Levi seethed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: Originally I was going to make Jean be Eren's boyfriend and Mia wasn't going to like him because he said "Cats are better" XD but then I got the idea for Ian (which is just a random name I chose). I think with Ian, it'll be easier for me to make this longer and develop a better story? I don't know  
> Thanks for reading


	3. Drunken Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian's a butt nugget but you already knew that.  
> Eren's stubbornness is not helping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it seems short, but I kind of tweaked what I was going to write and I just like this better.

   After getting the obviously intoxicated brunette into the shower, Levi had started making some hot tea. He already had a good idea of who it was that had a deathwish. Mia had been alternating between waiting outside the bathroom door and following Levi around. Gently rubbing the puppy’s head, he got up as the kettle screamed.

   Pouring the tea into two mugs, he brought them into the living before going to check on Eren. Hearing no running water, he knocked on the door. “You okay in there?” he asked. The sound of puking met his ears and Levi began to panic. Quickly locating the key, he prayed that Eren was dressed. Slowly opening the door, he saw that no Eren was indeed not dressed. Instead his ~~cute~~ butt was on full display.

    Grabbing his robe off of the door, Levi tossed it over the boy’s figure before kneeling beside him. Rubbing his back, he tried not to cringe too much. Mia had come in, too, and was whining beside him. “I’m sorry,” Eren croaked. It was so quiet that at first Levi had thought he was just hearing things. “I’m sorry you had to see that and for even coming over here an-,” Eren couldn’t seen to finish his sentence as he began to sniffle.

    “You’re an idiot,” Levi sighed. “You don’t need to apologize for anything, okay? I’m glad you came to me. Now let’s get you cleaned up and dressed.” Still shaking, Eren let Levi help him up. “I’m going to go get you some clothes, okay? If your head still hurts there’s some pain meds in the cabinet above the toilet,” Levi said.

    Managing to find some clothes that were big on him, Levi gave Eren the clothes before going to get some blankets. He grabbed some more pillows and brought it all into the living room where Eren was now, fully-clothed, with Mia and a cup of tea in his hands. “So, you never answered my question,” Levi pointed out, grabbing his own cup and taking a seat on the other side of Mia.

    “ ‘S not important,” Eren mumbled.

    “Not important my a--,” Levi snorted, trying to get the boy to look at him. “Kid, look at me. When you come to my house in the midst of night, drunk and crying, it is important.” Eren muttered something under his breath, earning a glare from Levi.

    “It’s something stupid,” Eren repeated. “I don’t even know why I’m upset.”

    “What happened?” Levi asked.

    “Nothing, it’s just something Ian said and I overreacted,” Eren finally said.

    “What did he say?” Levi pushed.

    “Look it’s not a big deal. I’m fine,” Eren snapped. “Why does it matter to you anyway? It’s not your business.”

    Staring at the brunette before him, Levi took a big breath. “When you come to your senses, come find me. You can stay here if you want, I’m going to bed.”

    Walking towards his room, Levi heard Mia jump off and follow after him.

    “Mia, wa-,” Eren seemed to think better of it and stopped.

Seconds later, Levi heard the front door shut.


	4. Your Owner is an Idiot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> King of the Butts decides to make a visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this is really just a filler chapter because I have exams coming up, but I wanted to upload something.

It’d been almost a week since Eren’s drunken visit and no sight of him since. Levi had opened the front door to let Mia go home on her own, but she never did. Personally. he didn’t care if she stayed forever because he felt she was more his than Eren’s already.

    “Your owner is an idiot,” Levi said, looking down at the pup next to him. “A cute idiot, but an idiot none the less.” Mia just wagged her tail as her tongue lolled out. “Do you really not miss, Eren?” he asked, scratching behind her ears. This earned a little whine. “Okay, so you do. You’re home is right next door, but you probably don’t want to see the King of A--holes.”

     Levi could have sworn the dog had nodded at that, but then again here he was talking to a dog so don’t take his word. Releasing a breath through his nose, Levi barely heard the faint knock on his door. Jumping to her feet, Mia ran towards the door and looked over expectantly at Levi. “I’m coming,” he assured, gently scooting her out of the way.

     He was so close to slamming the door as soon as he had opened it. “And why do I get to be graced with such royalty?” Levi snarked, making sure Mia was hidden from view.

     “I’m here to get that mutt and talk to you,” Ian barked. “Hand her over.”

     “I’d rather let Hange experiment on me before I gave you Mia,” Levi snorted.

     “Listen here,” Ian spit. “My boyfriend came home upset a few days ago and sent me to get his dog. I don’t know why he still wants it and I don’t know what you did to make him upset.”

     “No, you listen, Ian,” Levi snapped. “Your boyfriend came over to my house drunk and crying because of something you did and I’m getting the feeling it’s not the first time either. I don’t understand what he sees in you, but he can do what he wants. As for Mia, you are not laying a hand on her. Now if that’s all, you can get off my property before I call the cops.”

     “That’s not your dog,” Ian argued.

     “Not yours either,” Levi shot back, then slammed the door. Ignoring the obscenities being yelled, he turned to face a growling Mia. “He’s gone now, you can relax,” Levi soothed, heading to the kitchen to get her a treat.

     ‘Your owner is a really big idiot,” Levi sighed as he sat on the couch with Mia beside him.

 


	5. Christmas with the Trio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha...whoops, I haven't updated in a year. I've wanted to but I just haven't gotten to writing.  
> IT'S MY BIRTHDAY THOUGH SO I FIGURED WHY NOT  
> I love that I still got the occasional kudos on here though and even some comments :')

     “Merry Christmas, Mia,” Levi said as he blew out a candle. “And happy birthday to me.”      A small paw clawed at his leg and he looked down to the pup. Snorting, Levi dropped some frosting from his cupcake to the ground.

     “Better clean it all up or no more table scraps,” he threatened.

     Eating the cupcake, Levi revelled in the early morning silence. He knew it wouldn’t last much longer. Throwing away the wrapper, he washed his hands and turned on the Christmas tree.

 

      Just a couple minutes later, the front door burst open.

      “Happy birthday, my little munchkin! Merry Christmas, my favorite little dog,” a familiar voice screeched.

      “Happy birthday, Levi,” Erwin greeted. “And merry Christma

      “Jeez, you’re going to wake up the whole neighborhood, Hanji,” Levi grumbled. “Merry Christmas to you two idiots, too.”

      “Mia, come to your aunty!” Hanji beckoned. “I got you toys and treats!”

      “Don’t fatten her up, please,” Levi muttered.

      “Shh, I got you presents, too!” Hanji grinned.

      A big box was shoved into his hands. Erwin then handed Levi another box.

      Levi opened up Erwin’s present first. He couldn’t help but chuckle a little when he saw the picture inside the frame. It was an old photo from their teenage years. Hanji had her back to the camera and was flashing someone. Erwin had sharpie connecting his eyebrows and glitter all over his toplesss chest. Then there was Levi covered in glow in the dark paint, no pants, and one shoe.

      “I totally forgot about this,” Levi said. “God we were stupid.”

      “I remember that! I was flashing that Hank kid cause he kept giving me weird looks,” Hanji exclaimed. “After that, he avoided me for the rest of school.”

       “That sharpie was there forever,” Erwin grumbled. “So was the glitter. I found it everywhere for weeks.”

       “Wow, this is actually really good,” Levi said.

       “Excuse you, I think last year’s present was great, too,” Hanji defended.

       “It was a strippers dressed as Santa Claus and his elves,” Levi deadpanned.

       “Whatever,” Hanji mumbled.

       “I guess I should give you guys your presents now,” Levi sighed dramatically.

       Mia followed behind him as he grabbed the presents from his room. The doorbell rang as he was heading back. Hanji’s loud voice sounded, but the other person was muffled.

       By the time Levi had gave Mia a treat and came back to the living room with presents, Hanji was back on the couch. Figuring he’d ask about who was at the door later, Levi handed his friends their presents.

        “Haha, thank you, Levi,” Erwin laughed as he opened his gift. It was a custom made t-shirt that read ‘If You Think My Eyebrows are Big, You Should See My Dick’.

        Cackling sounded from Hanji when they saw their shirt. ‘B--ch’ spelled out with elements of the periodic table.

        Before Levi could stop Hanji, they engulfed him in a hug. Patting Hanji on the back, Levi smirked as Mia tried to get in on the hug.

         “Oh yeah!” Hanji suddenly said. “Eren was at the door by the way. He dropped this off.”

         Levi raised an eyebrow in response and took the present.

        “Well don’t leave us in suspense,” Erwin urged.

        Carefully tearing off the paper, Levi slowly opened the box and stared.

        “Ooh is that a good surprised face or bad? Tell me, tell me!” Hanji begged.

      “It’s...it’s adoption papers for Mia,” Levi finally answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol, btw Hanji got Levi a Roomba obviously.  
> I love this trio so much so I just had to write them bonding :')  
> But oooh, that ending though, Eren what you doing?


	6. It's Me Ya Author (A/N)

Hello, hi, what is up?  
  
First of all, I'm so sorry. 

I totally got caught up with school and forgot about this.   
I just read where I left off and it was at a cliff hanger, wtf @ myself. 

  
Anyways, I will try to wrap this story up and give it a proper ending.   
It may not be soon though because I have a job now and I'm dual-enrolled so going to both high school and college. 

Another thing is that I kind of have drifted away from this ship? 

Or more so just anime in general. I'm just not as hardcore into it. 

I'm currently more into BTS right now if I'm being honest.

Don't hate me if I post fics for them. 

 

I'M REALLY SORRY. FEEL FREE TO YELL AT ME IN THE COMMENTS BELOW. 

I'm so thankful for everyone who read this, hearted it, bookmarked, it and commented. 

Thank you so much!!!

 

Also, happy new year (even though it's already the 19th)

Come talk to me on tumblr: call-me-bon or Twitter: _yeontanstan_ 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I love you c:
> 
> P.S. You can me find on Tumblr at : call-me-bon


End file.
